The Time
by andsarah
Summary: It's been decided that it's time to fake Bella and Edward's death to the people of Forks. How will they react? Different takes on some after reading their obituary in the paper, their funeral, etc. Post BD, no Renesmee mentioned. Short fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a pretty short fic, probably only lasting four or five chapters. I've always wondered what the people of the town would think if they faked their death. Post Breaking Dawn, no Renesmee mentioned, also, Charlie is in on the secret (well the need to know!)**

* * *

**The Time**

**1.**

_Angela_

The creaking of the steps ringing in my ears woke me up even more than the dreaded alarm clock did. Not quite enough to diminish the need for coffee though, so I headed towards the kitchen. Mixing all the necessary beans into the pot, I turned it on. Deciding quickly that I better start on breakfast, I walked back over the rickety staircase.

"Ben! Get up! I'm making pancakes!"

It was nearing the end of Summer and the locals were preparing for a new school season to start. Ben and I were driving back to Seattle to start our third year in only less than a week. As I got the batter together for pancakes and heated the stove, I thought back to my friends.

Jessica and Mike were back for the summer as well from where they both attended school in Olympia, Lauren was taking online courses from what I heard at the grocery store and Bella and Edward were residing in the cold aroma of Alaska. How those two could stand such a harsh climate beats me. My smile couldn't be contained though as I thought to our phone conversation the previous week.

* * *

_Flashback_

I held the phone to my ear, eagerly tapping the sides in anticipation. I was returning the voicemail that I'd received from Bella a few days prior regarding her and her husband's trip home for their wedding anniversary. Another ring went by before I was met by a smooth, velvet voice.

"Hello Angela," Edward said from the other line, "are you calling for Bella?"

"Hey Edward, how are you? And yep I am, she left me a voicemail on Friday saying something about you two coming back home for your anniversary. I'm very eager to find out if it's true!" I laughed back.

Edward chuckled, "I hope it's true, otherwise I'm doing all this packing for nothing. Well, she just got home, so I'll pass you along to the Mrs. Very nice talking to you, Angela."

There was a giggle and a sound that seemed to be a kissing noise. My heart warmed at it. Everyone thought that Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were out of their minds for getting married straight out of high school, rumors even arose that she was with child. They escalated quickly though after Bella didn't seem to grow any larger.

"Hi Angela!" Bella's bell like voice sang.

"Hey girl! How are you?

"I'm doing pretty well, eager to get back to Forks."

"I never thought I'd never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth!" I said, laughing, clutching the phone even tighter.

"Yeah well, the little utensil town has grown on me since we moved up here! Plus, I haven't been in since Charlie's wedding, almost a year and a half ago!" she replied, "hold on, I'm putting you on speaker!"

"Well, I'm glad you're coming down! Hey listen, I know you guys are going to spend a lot of time with the rest of your family and such for your anniversary, but I was wondering if we could get together again! I'm suffering from best friend loss syndrome!"

"That's not even a real disease!" Edward laughed from the background. There were sounds of what sounded like a door opening.

"Sorry Angela, he's absolutely determined to tune up his car right now and he doesn't know to shut doors!" She loudly called out the second half of her sentence in an attempt to yell at her husband.

"What' the weather like up there anyway? Will he be an icicle under the Volvo when he's finished?"

"Haha, did you hear that Sweetie? An icicle under the car! Oh and yes, Angela, we would be delighted to have dinner or something along those lines with you! We'll set something up when we get to town. We're leaving on Monday morning, so we'll be there very early Tuesday morning. Well, I've got some stuff to finish up and I guess now I've got to make sure he doesn't freeze out there! I can't wait to see you!"

_End of flashback_

* * *

I was setting plates stacked with pancakes on the dining room table of my parents Kitchen when I saw it. I had to do a double take to realize who it was.

The glass plates clanked to the ground, smashing into several pieces as I saw my best friends face stare back at me from the newspaper. There were two photographs. The first one was a loving picture, where Bella and Edward were wrapped in each other's arms, smiling at the camera. The snowy background and Bella's shocking new look told me that it was recent, most likely taken within the last year. The second picture was a police line taping the perimeter of a badly damaged guard rail and a car flipped over it.

A silver Volvo car.

My heart shattered just like the plates on the floor. I could almost hear it breaking as I read.

_FORKS, WA-A local couple were granted their wings Tuesday, August 10__th__, after a devastating car wreck just off of route 101. Heading home to Forks early from where they own a residence in Alaska to celebrate their 3__rd__ wedding anniversary with family and friends, their automobile hydroplaned and broke through a guard rail on 101. Edward A. Masen Cullen, 21, and Isabella M. Cullen, previously Swan, 20, were both killed on impact. Edward enjoyed hiking with hiking with his family, playing his piano, and was attending the University of Alaska-Fairbanks as a pre-med student. Isabella enjoyed reading, writing, and was also attending school in Fairbanks as an English major. Mr. Cullen is survived by adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as adoptive brothers, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen and adoptive sisters, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Mrs. Cullen is survived by local police Chief Charlie Swan, step mother Sue Swan, step siblings, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, as well as mother and step father, Renee' and Phillip Dwyer who reside in Jacksonville, Florida. The Cullen family is holding a memorial service at their home on Friday, August 13__th__ in memory of the couple. A funeral service will be held on Saturday, August 14__th__ at Forks Evergreen Cemetery at 11:00am. _

I was moaning and whimpering, quickly setting down the paper and ripping the glasses off of my face. Tossing them wherever, I brought my hands to my face, crying massively. It was getting harder to breath. I didn't even notice my boyfriend come down the steps.

"Angela! What' wrong?"

The tears kept falling.

The wails kept coming.

"Angela, what is it sweetheart?!"

I looked up at him through my teary eyes and pointed at the smiling picture of them. I caught site of it one more time before bursting into tears all over.

"Oh God," he said to himself, before embracing me in his arms.

* * *

**Who would you like to see next? Mike? Eric? Tyler? Lauren? Jessica? Perhaps a teacher or just a bystander that watched ExB's relationship blossom? **

**Review!**

**Thanks.**

**andsarah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this took a little longer than expected. **

Mike and Jessica

The clock in the far corner of the store cried out in twelve loud bird calls. My father always insisted it was clever to have a coo-coo clock in the store. Apparently, it fit our image. I looked up from where I was stalking a small section of shelves with a different variety of repellent and smiled to myself. _Break time! _

The obnoxious calls screeched out again as I got up, pulling the now empty box up with me. As I made my way to the front of the store, I had the urge to throw something at the damn thing. Everybody and their brother complain about the stupid clock, I even remember Bella threatened to run over it with her truck when she was employed here. I wonder if she'd still be up to do the honor.

"Mom! I'm heading down to the diner with Jessica for my break, okay?" I yelled out towards the back lounge where my mother was. When there was no reply, I looked around the counter of the cashier station. The newspaper wasn't there so I assumed she her attention was captured by some interesting tale in the wonders of Forks.

"Mom?"

Must be some story.

I set the box down behind the register and headed outside. The diner wasn't located more than two blocks away from our store, so I headed around the first corner. Forks was such a small, indolent town, the last exciting thing I remember occurring in Forks was the wedding that took place a few years ago. Everyone in the town went to celebrate Bella and Cullen's marriage. They're still married, so I guess it was something worth celebrating. I haven't seen them since then. I heard they lived in Alaska now, both going to Fairbanks. How nice it would be to see her again _and him I suppose. _

I gained a lot more respect for Cullen before we graduated. Edward had helped me with my car every now again and it took an epiphany to realize it, but I'm glad I finally did. Edward and Bella had the kind of love that I couldn't ever provide to her. _Not in that way anyway._ I'd given up on her after he'd returned I suppose, but it was never completely gone till that day. Great, leaving Forks in a week's time really has brought the emotional side out of me. A chime from my phone pulled me out of my daze.

_B at the diner soon! Running late! Luv ya! –Jess _

There it is again, the other reason I was so glad to have gotten over Bella. I, and Jess too, found it ironically funny that she'd been the one to get us together. I couldn't imagine life without Jessica now. I smiled at her words before replying.

_Ok, see you soon! Luv u 2! –Mike_

By now I was at the doors of the diner, opening them and calling out a greeting to the regular waitress.

"Hey Rhonda!"

"Mike." Rhonda replied, her voice was full of sorrow. I glanced over to her, the usual eccentric colored woman was filling a To-Go order with a blank stare.

glanced around the rest of the diner observing the different customers. There were only two other occupants. On the other side, Pastor Webber and his wife were heartily laughing over their small talk and on my side, two booths ahead, Wayland Forge sat. Stirring his coffee with a small spoon, he was concentrated on an inner story inside.

The headline on the front page of the Forks Chronicle caught my attention.

_Deadly Accident on 101 kills local couple. _

"Something finally worth reading in the paper, Wayland?" I asked, wondering about the outrageous headline.

The old man looked at me from the paper with a hard look on his face.

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

The bells that hung on the entrance way rang out as Jessica entered and made her way towards me. My attention was immediately focused on my beautiful girlfriend for the time being. After our greeting kiss, the door bells chimed again.

Pale and beautiful as ever, an even paler looking Alice Cullen trudged into the diner. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut. I watched as she made it to the counter. Rhonda's eyes quickly moved towards the small girls features. Alice had dark purple bag under eyes, complementing her very dark eyes. She looked as if she hadn't slept in a hundred years.

Wayland rose up and headed to the counter, taking his coffee cup and paper with him. He stood next to Alice, placing his dish on the counter. His hand went to the back of Alice's small frame.

"Alice, honey, how's Charlie doing?" Wayland said, looking like he was biting his lip.

"Not well, Wayland. I'm here to get him some food." Alice said, quickly reaching up to wipe her eye.

Charlie? What's wrong with the chief?

"What about your family? Is there anything, anything at all that I can do?" He replied.

"Actually, I think Charlie needs some time. Friends might be able to help him a little bit. My family is…coping." Alice said, a hard expression taking over her face.

"I'm heading that way now."

They exchanged goodbyes as he strode passed her and out the door.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry about your brother. This ones on the house." Rhonda said, as she handed Alice the To-Go bag.

Alice smiled, but handed over the bills anyway.

"Thank you Rhonda. Our family will be warmed to hear your condolences." She took the bag and turned away, giving me a saddened look, before heading out the door.

This little scene not only had the attention of my girlfriend and I, but the Webbers as well.

"What's going on Rhonda?" Pastor said.

"You didn't hear or read in the paper?"

"No."

"That crash on 101?"

"I heard about it, but never saw who was in it. Was it one of the Cullen kids?"

"Yes. Edward and Bella were on their way home to visit for their anniversary. Those poor souls, they were so young."

Mr. Webber dropped his fork and it clanged loudly on the plate. He and his wife rose quickly, thanking Rhonda, and muttering several things about what a mess their daughter would be. However, Jessica nor my attention were focused on the concerns of Angela Webber.

"Wh-What did you say?" Jessica asked, getting up from the leather booth and quickly running to the counter. I followed her, eyes frantically looking for the newspaper. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Bella and Edward Cullen were killed yesterday in the accident. Their car spun out and went through the guardrail right around the cliffs. Jesus, what a wreck." Rhonda said, pointing towards the picture on the front page of the paper.

"Carlisle and Charlie were the ones called to the scene too. I couldn't even imagine,-" Rhonda said, covering her eyes quickly before heading through the door that lead to the kitchen.

Jessica was breathing deeply next to me as we both looked down at the paper. The smiling faces of my once friends stared back at me.

I couldn't even process it. Edward and Bella were huddled together, smiling for the camera. Bella was barely recognizable, in a great way. The background was a winter wonderland, a place probably up north. The picture next to it was Cullen's dark grey car, or at least what was left of it. The guard rail was shot through and the cliffs were crumpled.

Still not processing.

Jessica began to wail into my shirt, as sign that she'd read on.

_FORKS, WA-A local couple were granted their wings Tuesday, August 10th, after a devastating car wreck just off of route 101. Heading home to Forks early from where they own a residence in Alaska to celebrate their 3rd wedding anniversary with family and friends, their automobile hydroplaned and broke through a guard rail on 101. Edward A. Masen Cullen, 21, and Isabella M. Cullen, previously Swan, 20, were both killed on impact. Edward enjoyed hiking with his family, playing his piano, and was attending the University of Alaska-Fairbanks as a pre-med student. Isabella enjoyed reading, writing, and was also attending school in Fairbanks as an English major. Mr. Cullen is survived by adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as adoptive brothers, Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen and adoptive sisters, Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. Mrs. Cullen is survived by local police Chief Charlie Swan, step mother Sue Swan, step siblings, Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, as well as mother and step father, Renee' and Phillip Dwyer who reside in Jacksonville, Florida. The Cullen family is holding a memorial service at their home on Friday, August 13th in memory of the couple. A funeral service will be held on Saturday, August 14th at Forks Evergreen Cemetery at 11:00am. _

Another chill ran down my spine and water began to build up in my eyes. A new girl and her lover. A onetime crush and her cryptic boyfriend, a friend...and a friend. Gone.

I guess I know what held my mother's attention.

Finally processing.

***holds out tissue***

**A/N: On a happy note: I turn 16 tomorrow! :D Leave me a review as a birthday present? :D **

**-Sarah**


End file.
